Naruto: Nin of Science
by Lukushito Kurai
Summary: Inspired by Nin Tech and Metal Nin. Named Rookie of the Year, Namikaze Naruto surpassed sasuke and shows the promise to even surpass Orochimaru of the Sannin with his genius and smarts, yet something is off...he is ignored by his family and has no friend and he doesn't even talks. Autist Bloodline Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan!" A red-haired girl of thirteen hugged both of her parents as the academy headband wasgiven to her by her father, yet, sitting on a swing was a lone blonde who had a black-clothed headband of the village that indicated he was the Rookie of the year of said generation. His genius over-killed Sasuke's in many ways, the true work of mastership and creativity inherited fro his father was the only thing needed to beat it.

A boy sat on the swing, his blank eyes devoid of any emotion…blank as an hospital's walls. Uzumaki Naruto has never talked in his life, never expressed a single emotion and his life was a routine and if anything got out of the routine; he would cunningly plan something and make it a single-day routine.

The blonde boy was the epitome of tidiness, order and firmness; in such things he could even outdid the most punctual ANBU by putting his clock ten-minutes in advance.

And if anything was out of order,

His whole world crumbling and trembling on his hands, everything he has lived for…crumbling on him.

Yet that only happened once when someone placed a pen in a place it shouldn't go, after half an hour of hyperventilating he placed it on the place IT MUST go.

Walking home, his hypersensitive senses could hear things very afar like none other, smell farther things swiftly like an inuzuka, his touch was also sensitive that the slightest edge would cut or ache him. His walk towards home was always through the same alley, silent; no one in transit…only himself.

Silence,

The complete absence of sounds, it was bliss to the young boy, since common life sounds almost made him want to go crazy, and when these sounds were overdone, he would scream and even turn him ballistic in some point.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was an occupied man and so was his wife with housework, yet they had time for the red-haired girl and not for their blonde son. He looked at the empty seat at his right side, then he remembered that faithful day; someone was amiss. Now that he wondered, why would his son not eat with them?

"Kushina; where's Naruto?" The blonde man asked estranged that the fourth seat was not occupied by his son now. The red-haired woman had now a thinking face. "He is supposed to be on the academy." She spoke as she rubbed her chin and another question rose. "Did he even register on the academy?" The fourth Hokage asked and Mito giggled. Both turned towards their happy-go-lucky daughter that started eating her ramen.

"Mito, was Naruto in your academy class?" She asked as the red-haired girl stopped and started thinking deep, making a hilarious face. "Naruto; what's Naruto?" The Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan heir asked and both parents were estranged even more. To their surprise the door was opened to a stoic blonde with no expression on his face as he walked and started to step on the stairs.

"Naruto." Kushina talked to her son, only to be blatantly ignored as if she never talked. "Naruto." She raised her voice as he continued on the steps, until her K.I. flared, her combed hair taking visage of nine-tails waving, the blonde never stopped and continued to step the stairs.

* * *

As they continued eating, half an hour has passed and their son hasn't even got away from his room. The heavy-scent of ramen filled the house's air as the family continued their lunch, who knew what the red-haired woman would do at dinner.

After lunch was made and Mito telling her parents she would go to her room, the blonde parent went to continue his office work while Kushina had curiosity and went to the family photos.

Her first echo, there were two; not one.

Then after turning the page, the first photo was of Mito's first steps, Mito and Minato, Mito and her, Mito and both, her first day of training, her first technique.

'No.' She thought trying to forget any photo of the blonde boy, she couldn't believe she missed the childhood life of his son, searching for any other photo-book she saw the same. Not even a mop of blonde hair aside from her husband's. Kushina knew what was coming, she channeled chakra on the Hiraishin seal; she was in need for her husband at the moment.

* * *

It took the blonde boy an hour to make his room a disorder and re-order it, it was something the blonde did all days at the same time after the academy. Though from what the teacher said, when they were genin their lives would change so, he'll need to re-arrange his schedule completely. Something pretty easy for the blonde, it only took one day and his mind would start thinking about how to arrange everything in order.

He placed a pen where it should go and a book on the bookshelf; his room was tidy; no room for the word disorder. And proceeded to go to his pouch, a disk-like object was placed upon his desk as he sat on the chair and opened the shelf, there were numerous tools, every tool had certain number pattern on themselves. Each number pattern indicated which tool they were and the structure. This was extremely important since some tools were even alike and could look like twins but they were different, hence the number pattern on each tool.

His very first machine, a machine that using polymer and creating an effect similar to what a crystal-made square could do when reflected with sunlight, this effect hence creating the rainbow, he created a machine able to do the same effect inside its own body without the need of sunlight yet with strong and potent energy inside it, able to use electromagnetism to read brainwaves to a certain degree, for the mere purpose of projecting his thoughts using said polymer effect, in simple words, it created a perfect hologram of anything he had on his mind. He would usually dis-member this machine to simple parts, heck functionality and possible updates then re-construct it all from the very beginning.

He thought of creating a machine after reading a science book his family had, it contained some advance theory in it, nothing he wouldn't catch reading other books. Using technology and science he built his very first invention at the age of eight, at the same time his sister learned her very first jutsu; after that day both registered on the academy.

The blonde stopped and placed one of the tools he used inside the shelf and searched for another number, after finding it, he took the tool and continued his work. One of the skills the blonde has was to memorize; and there were two things he has memorized up to now.

The number pattern of his tools and the most important of all, hand-seals for ninjutsu and also some chakra theory behind it as basic.

* * *

Minato hugged his wife as he looked at the photo-book, they have missed on their son's life and he was the one that took it mostly. Because he ignored him in favor for Mito for her being Jinchuuriki; he couldn't imagine what his son could be feeling now.

The Fourth Hokage felt ashamed of himself for it, he would make-it for his son by teaching him he hiraishin. His daughter learned the rasengan and he thought that with it was enough, yet he again sighed, he named her the heir of the clan instead of him and he knew that would be blow to him since he was the eldest. He had decied the team-placements and to say that he was proud of his son was an understatement, he was so happy he wanted to hug him yet his wife needed now and he knew it.

He knew that what his son did would be a blow to Fugaku's pride knowing that his youngest son Uchiha Sasuke ended up second to Naruto's skill. From Iruka's report, Naruto showed a strange set of shuriken yet in weapons throwing he scored 20/20 on both shuriken and kunai. In the ninjutsu portion, he did a seal-less kawarimi and he smiled. Knowing that such a thing was required for high-ranked nin if they were to be attacked, that would be an advantage. The Henge and Bunshin were made with hand-seals and both were perfect, obeying his sensei's instructions to the letter, not missing anything.

Though something unnerved him; Iruka as an academy instructor needed to also analyze each of the Genin hopeful's personality deep. And to say this, he was unnerved with the report and he knew he would need a medic analyze such a report. Naruto **has never talked** and when asked to participate, never did; he didn't interact socially with no one and instead preferred to be far away from others. When given instructions or lectures to him or a select group, his face was…stoic, devoid of emotion, his eyes were the same and his posture was rigid. And he always arrived at the same time at the academy, five minutes early than even Uchiha Sasuke and he was the earliest to arrive to the academy. And when someone tries to talk to him, he never stares to the person directly he chooses to stare to either their foreheads or another way.

However when he read the report it was too late, he already made the team placements.

**Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata and Namikaze Mito; Hatake Kakashi shall be in charge, due to his experience with Dojutsus Hyuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke shall be in his care. **

**Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura; Sarutobi Asuma shall be in charge, the very own third Hokage requested it.**

**Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi; Yuhi Kurenai shall be in charge, it'll be a test for her to teach the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. **

The Aburame Clan told that their heir will be trained more and participate in the Chunin exams with the team that the Clan Leader decides, the Fourth Hokage respected the decision. The paper with the teams was given to Umino Iruka that kept it for the day of tomorrow. The Jonin had a mixture of reactions by the explanations that were given, to say that Asuma Sarutobi was surprised that the tradition wasn't followed, yet he knew he had a big challenge and if there was something the Jonin liked, were challenges. Yuhi Kurenai was certainly nervous that such a burden would be placed upon her, since her relation with the leader of said clans was…inexistent. But the three Clan leaders trusted the recently titled Jonin with their heirs, and actually gave the advice for her to extent his skills than just Genjutsu and take one of the sub-subjects of Shinobi Arts, such as Kenjutsu or even Ninjutsu.

* * *

"Asuma." Minato spoke as the Third Hokage's heir staid to hear his Hokage's orders, to their surprise, the third hokage a village's elder and Minato's only advisor after Danzo was killed and his root disbanded forever and now occupying a place in regular ANBU forces. Homura and Koharu were out of Minato's list leaving only Hiruzen. "Asuma." The third spoke as he took place at the Hokage's side.

"Hokage-sama; Otou-san." He spoke with respect as he bowed to both, Minato raised his hands ordering the Jonin to get up. The third spoke first. "Asuma, you must know that he's…special in a way." Sarutobi spoke as Minato placed in front of his desk Iruka's report about Naruto, Kiba and Sakura. "Chunin Umino Iruka always makes a report about all the genin's personalities. Here are three files about prospective genin's Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura." The fourth spoke and Sarutobi continued.

"Asuma, you must know that he has never known the warmth of a fatherly hug or the attention or concern of a person." The elder spoke as Asuma shifted from his father to the Hokage, to see he was a quivering mess. It certainly surprised and amused Asuma, usually a war-veteran like the Yellow Flash of the leaf would have his feelings controlled since if he crumbled the village would also. To see the Hokage as a quivering emotional mess certainly was something, yet, he understood if the Hokage was emotional about such a subject and to name such in front of him was taboo. The Jonin acknowledged his father's words and walked in front of the desk to take the scroll, only to meet the Hokage to grasp his hands.

For the first time in his life, he stared at the emotional eyes of the Fourth Hokage, they spoke of regret and sadness. His grasp was strong enough to actually denote his strength though.

"I trust him in your hands…Jonin Sarutobi Asuma. I will try also." Asuma saw it, the unwavering will many people spoke of. The Hokage's pure will was enough to motivate masses and to see it was like a world wonder for the Jonin Asuma, actually many speaked of how they could see an ethereal glow when the couple walked the streets with their daughter. His son being out of the picture like a shadow, like he never existed; The Jonin marched away, nothing else was spoke beyond that.

A new mission was staked upon the Legendary Fire Guardian.

Be a sensei to Team 8;

He smirked.

'This may actually be interesting.' Those were his only thoughts, waiting patiently for tomorrow.

* * *

**Another one-shot,**

**I may continue it,**

**I'm surprised as I depicted Naruto as Autistic; it's interesting to develop his character to such levels, even more when he uses Technology, Science and related as his defense.**


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde boy that unlike her little twin sister didn't had whiskers and had blonde hair and two bangs of hair framed both sides of his head; just like his father on his Genin days. His hand-stabs were progressing better.

"Hyakurenkou."

The blonde boy called and both of his hands started with a very fast pattern of hand-captures. Before he could master the Hyakurenkou with his right hand, he needed to master it with both and even he loved it better with both hands, it assured more presence.

Doing a kick to the log, he immediately went into distance and hid; looking at the log once; twice, thrice. He threw two kunai that grazed the log, when they grazed the log he launched two senbon that hit dead center on the log.

Taking out a disk-like object, he threw it and in the air, four blades appeared, turning it into a disk-like shuriken, the shuriken blades started to spin on the air until one blade went deep into the log. Fastening a kunai with some thread and around the thread it had a tube with green liquid, he threw it and the results were fast.

**BOOM**

The explosion was instantly and the result also was; his three ninja pouches were on his back with his new Genin attire, his Konoha headband tied on his left-bicep unlike others who did it on the forehead or on the neck.

His three pouches carried different tools that he would use on his ninja career, not that he was interested though…but those three held important items one each of the subjects he was most interested in; some contained far more useful tools that even some Shinobi didn't dared to acknowledge.

* * *

A say before his sensei's genin exam after some really early training before her sister use the training ground or even woke up…after silencing the perimeter from his training. He went into some early walk on the village, some ignored him walking others didn't even stared…usually he would stroll on the alleys but since Iruka-sensei destroyed his schedule after making him Rookie of the Year and Genin of the Leaf Village. He decided to wear some noise-cancelling ear-blockers to block out the noise, not that he needed it in the village since nobody in particular needed him or called to him.

Busy in his own world he started to think about something important.

'It would be more useful for my machine to read the enemies thoughts and project them in my mind, to have real-life thoughts of the enemy's possible advances on me for me to build a useful counter to those strategies. But that would need the machine to have an almost constant connection with my nervous system, and that would require me to start and study Iryo-related subjects.' He thought with a sigh, if he wanted to update his machine, he would have to be his own testing subject with Iryo-ninjutsu. Without even watching on his front, he collapsed with a person.

He resisted the pain and got up, looking at the one who collapsed with him, was none other than a brown-haired genin girl with her hair tied in two buns. Unconsciously and not knowing it, he extended his hand and she took his.

'Warm…' His senses felt her warmth and he looked at her brown eyes. She started to speak and he placed a hand in front of her face. "Wait." He spoke as he removed his noise-cancelling objects and turned to her as he sighed. Getting used to the sound of a busy street he looked at her.

"I'm sorry for collapsing with you." He said as she was surprised but didn't spoke, his voice was monotone and devoid of any emotion though but he actually meant it.

* * *

'Wow, never heard someone with such a voice, even neji at least expresses something up. Wait, he's not that bad-looking either, wait…blonde hair, spiky, bangs…isn't he the fourth's son.' She asked herself in surprise at seeing him such an hour in the morning.

"It's okay; I'm Tenten, nice to meet you." She spoke and he was surprised but answered to her, for the first time of his life, talking to someone in a conversation. "Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you." He spoke and after bowing to her, continued on his walk; he started to think on where to search Ninja Arts-related books. 'Mmmm, the library could have something, let's also not forget about collecting some Wankryyl plants and create his first poison with the Wankryyl plants of the land of fire. Let's also not forget to continue searching the Ddragium roots for the Ddragium gas; and also a Higragyum plant to combine it with pepper to create another brew of gas.

For someone like Namikaze Naruto, his abilities relied only on Taijutsu, weapons throwing and acupuncture with poisoned senbon. Let's also not forget those gases and the nitroglycerin-ready explosive that could serve in multiple occasions; let's not forget his sometimes strategies that actually were for something.

'I need to expand my shinobi knowledge apart from the academy three and those skills or I'll be fried on the soon-to-be chuunin exams.' He thought as he entered to the library and raised through the shinobi part of the library.

Naruto returned some books to his father's library and started with other books, leaving his three pouches and leaving only with his holster with him. Today being his free day, he will do one of the most entertaining hobbies for a botanist researcher; with an encyclopedia of Hi no Kuni's flora and a scroll to seal plants he marched away to start searching for valuable flora worth researching. The micro-laboratory on his room would always be prepared.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina has never entered to her son's room on her life; watching him go without even asking for permission or even telling her where, unnerved her. Turning the doorknob and opening the door slowly, she was surprised to see a normal room. To her surprise, there was a desk with a tiny bookshelf to the side, the tiny bookshelf had some scrolls and books; while she looked at the books on the desk. It was to her surprise that they books on that belonged to Orochimaru before abandoning Konoha, books that no one ever knew existed or even tried to touch out of mere respect or just of ignorance.

She turned to a table where she looked to some tubes and other science materials; some contained valuable liquids inside it, all were green. There were some crude annotations on a scroll left about them, he would have to tidy them up later, the room was tidy and din't needed to get out of the mess unlike others. There was also on the desk his three pouches.

'Three, wow…so much tools he uses on his travels?' She asked surprised since only ANBU and Iryou-nin used that much space and the latter had their own special pouch.

A photo of himself with his headband on his hand recently graduated on the academy was on a portrait, no other photo was seen on the room. She looked at the photo and she was remembered of her husband on his genin days, yet his face was her concern.

'Sochi-kun.' She thought while sighing.

* * *

Many hours later, almost midnight.

Naruto blissfully sighed as he entered the house; going to his room…he placed the scroll somewhere in the lab-table and went to sleep after being tidy enough.

A new chapter in the story of Namikaze Naruto will be written, he'll transcend as a Shinobi using technology, science and shinobi arts to outclass most shinobi that believe that having a Kekkei Genkai they have it all. He'll show the world, they'll see it, that all it requires to be a genius is intelligence and knowledge.

* * *

**And this was the chapter 1…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – Research on a Team/the Elder's knowledge**

Naruto laid on the lab table, it was today or never; tomorrow his Genin days would start, and he'll need a head-start; the button was pressed and the device clung into his spine; needs slowly pierced through his skin.

The Nanites he created were unique; they had an advanced molecular and robotic structure, they bionic onto themselves yet dependent to actually live. The machine for a whole night would stay connected to his nervous system and constantly release nanites and unconsciously releasing atomic energy that it feed itself to work.

Closing his eyes and faking sleep, he left the machine do its work, tomorrow would be another.

* * *

-On that Morning-

On the Namikaze training ground, a blonde was sitting passively. In a farther distance was a cone, ready to throw a kunai; today they were going to test something that the blonde was dying to test. They said that one's Kekkei Genkai opened when they were in a life-death situation, maybe he can emulate it perfectly.

The kunai was thrown and the blonde opened his eyes and had them half-lidded; yawning he turned…and being careless…the Kunai was about to reach his neck when instead of going directly to his neck it maneuvered to the side going away from his neck leaving his safely. A bread of sweat fell from the blonde's forehead as he sighed.

'Interesting; I took note that the pattern it would take was going to be a perfect directly to myself, yet when I saw it near my neck I was actually worried and then…it wasn't pushed away like Psionic Powers use to do. This is something else; I'll need to check this constantly.' He thought about it as he told the clone to throw another.

Same case, it was re-directed towards another side, he tried to predict his clone's desired place to target; yet somehow it would manage to change course to another angle; very strange.

'Could it be that I'm actually willingly changing the direction and the speed my enemy's thrown object, I'm actually thinking the kunai's direction as a vector with its specific target…' Thinking even deeply he dismissed the clone and prepared for the exam, his mind being blank. Checking for his three pouches; the first one on the far left were his scientific tools; mostly nitroglycerin; white paste to make dynamite and of course and a metallic black box, inside it was a radioactive nuclei; the slightest graze to it and bye-bye to the leaf village. The second pouch was with a scroll with his technological tools inside it, lock-picks if he ever got caught inside a prison or for cuffs and the same hovering device that was going to be useful for traps and Holographic illusions; the device now what id did was to create a real-life copy of himself in any of the pre-recorded events and even many others he willed it to go.

The hovering disc had also its own weaponry, it could throw senbon and also the most useful trick he placed; it could use a powerful laser with enough power to actually heat and disrupt adamantium. Let's also not forget the self-destruct sequence if it ever was caught by the enemy…very useful indeed.

Dressed in navy-colored trousers, black Shinobi sandals, a dark-red kimono with a black sash underneath and the village's forehead protector on his left bicep; his three pouches on his three pouches on his lower back, he had the kunai-shuriken-senbon holster on his right leg. On his hands were fingerless gloves, still had no usefulness in them, but he was going to change them soon. 'Maybe Kenjutsu would be useful; maybe ill go with the Third Hokage and ask him if he could give me some pointers on Bojutsu.' He thought and continued his walk to the training ground where their sensei would start to teach him.

* * *

"Sensei; You've got to be kidding!" Inuzuka Kiba was shocked to say the least, cheering because their Jonin sensei passed them directly, for the blonde Uzumaki was a whole another thing. It got out of his schedule and he knew it was an indirect offense to him. "You already passed the moment you did the academy exam; yet, I'll tell you something. Teamwork is important; and that's why I asked someone's help today." Sarutobi Asuma spoke and immediately a voice was heard.

"So these are your gakis." A purple-haired woman dressed provocatively to boost passion and confidence in males; plainly as an almost street whore. Her hair was tied in a spiky ponytail and the Jonin sighed at her flashy comments. "I called Anko here to do something with you. You must fight her all out with your abilities while I check you." The Jonin disappeared and left the boys with the Tokubetsu Jonin ex-apprentice of Orochimaru.

The three boys stared at her smirking face.

She threw three Kunai and immediately the three genin hid; leaving the Tokubetsu on the middle of the field, the blonde closed his eyes as he concentrated.

* * *

Kiba and Sakura stared at the closed eyed Naruto that looked to be concentrated; his hands were on a weird hand-sign as he thought ideas.

"I say that we go and use our everything-." Before Kiba ended the blonde opened his eyes and his index finger was in front of him. "I've got an idea; Kiba you're going to fight her with Taijutsu, while I'll try something, the moment Anko distracts you'll throw a Kunai, to graze her not be pierced on her." He knelt down and the moment Anko's visage turned impatient he nodded.

"Go." He told them both that were surprised by hearing him talk, but nothing else was spoken; Kiba and Sakura walkd away and the blonde was left looking at Anko's visage…closing his eyes.

He was going to try something; usually the brain communicated in special and unique electromagnetic waves, now...if he could amplify those brain-waves and center those on Jonin to make her thing something else, or read her thoughts at least…it would be great.

* * *

The Tokubetsu Jonin was about to use her snakes to search the genin until Kiba appeared.

"You're a feisty one." She spoke and the Inuzuka growled before going on all fours and using the Inuzuka taijutsu on her. Anko easily blocked the Inuzuka's attempts; when her own sense of danger or her own mind spoke her.

'Left'

She immediately turned her head to her left and a kunai grazed her, and the Tokubetsu Jonin got mad now. For the first time her senses got wrong and they grazed her shin, when she was about to attack an applause echoed. Asuma appeared from the bushes, the blonde was another thing.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto gasped as he used his arm to clean the sweat that came with the concentration. He did it; he believed that by concentrating his thoughts and trying to concentrate his brainwaves and send them on a certain direction…like the radio yet more focused, after many attempts he got it with Anko…almost shouting on his mind for her to turn to the left for Sakura to have a more obvious and faint opening. He would have used a kunai tied with a nitroglycerin tube yet, it wasn't an all-out fight, and the moment didn't require such a bold and pathetic movement. And to process the chemical was as hard as catching tora, from the rumors he heard.

* * *

"Naruto, you can get out." The Sarutobi spoke and from the bushes a blonde haired boy that was the Yondaime's copy got out from the bushes. It was Mitarashi Anko's moment to meet the mastermind of the plan to land successfully a wound on her beautiful legs.

"Thank you for your cooperation Anko. Kiba, Sakura; meet me tomorrow at the same time in this very training ground to start your training. You too Naruto." The Sarutobi spoke and the three genin nodded and left to their homes. Kurenai appeared using a Shunshin to her surprise Anko was also there.

"May I ask the scheme, Anko?" Kurenai asked and the purple-haired Tokujo smirked. "Just teaching some Gaki's a lesson Kurenai."

Asuma laughed.

"May I say, the lesson you received." He indicated to the slight wound on her leg and Kurenai was surprised. "I got surprised when you turned to the left Anko; you may've loosed some sharpness." The Sarutobi's remark made the Tokujo groan playfully and shunshin'd away, leaving the couple alone in the training ground.

* * *

Naruto faced the third Hokage that was sitting in front of a desk, with some papers in front of him; smoking some pipe. The only elder and advisor of the Fourth faced the heir of the mentioned man, his face was passive yet he was surprised that the boy asked him such a thing.

"So you wish to learn Bojutsu; for that. I want to see your Taijutsu." The Third Hokage spoke and the boy nodded; the third never got a chance to bond with the boy nor talk to him. Yet, it was nice to see the blonde boy to start his genin life with firm steps…he never has seen such promise. Itachi may've been yet this boy was even better than Itachi; not now but maybe in some future. "I'm honored Lord Third." He spoke with respect to the man that nodded and gestured to his private training grounds.

Naruto immediately went into a normal Stance and started a particular Kata;

**The Rising Sun**

The most particular Kata of the So-Ryuu Taijutsu of a legendary master in Taijutsu, Sarutobi saw it and nodded. Raising his hand for the blonde to stop, the elder summoned Enma that transformed into a staff.

"Your Taijutsu is good, comparable to a Hyuga's in elegance yet bolder than it. I want you to use this while I guide you through the Bojutsu basics." He gave the boy a staff made of bamboo, it was taller than him.

To have the Third Hokage as teacher was an honor for the blonde Uzumaki, even more when it came to Bojutsu; an art not many wished to take. Unknown to him, the third Hokage was teaching him his Bojutsu style. Not many could brag about being apprentice of the Shinobi no Kami from the Leaf Village.

* * *

The Third Hokage looked ore revitalized after that training session with the blonde, drinking some tea he gave the blonde boy a hug…the boy was unmoving. "Naruto." The third saw the boy turn to him and stare at his forehead. "Please, see my eyes." The Lord Third pleaded as the blonde boy stared at his eyes and the boy nodded. "Arigatou Gozaimasu; Sarutobi-sama."

"You don't need to thank me boy, just…visit regularly to step up some training. It's good to have activity around here." The Sarutobi Clan Leader and Advisor spoke and the blonde boy gave his goodbyes to the man.

'Minato; why did you failed as Parent?' He thought, maybe Minato wasn't good enough to be Hokage...but the times needed him and he answered. And it was good to be retired, yet the blonde boy's pain was caused by that decision.

* * *

**And this was the third chapter;**

**may update after this month's over. I'm sorry for the short past chapter, **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiraishin DISSECTED!**

The Chunin exams; really, who cared about such mock-fighting shinobi competition. In this time of the year, where the sun is shiny and is not cold nor hot it's a great time for science and to experience its sublime nature in the FIELD.

A blonde haired boy stood in front of an abandoned training ground, on his hands was none other than his father's priced ultimate technique the **Flying Thunder God Technique**, his personal opinion was that people and his family believed it was godsend and that it gave god-labelled speed to the bearer or the user. Oh how wrong they were, Naruto, the lord of science has actually tried to find the phenomena some Physical meaning.

A **Uniformly Rectilinear Movement** with a certain constant of time; whatever means that are used, the most shortly he has done were five meters in .025 seconds even though his body has resisted the fast rectilinear movement since, the gravity increases from its ever uniform constant when someone goes on free fall (or movement) it always attracts the user. The Hiraishin no Jutsu was overrated, since it ONLY permits Rectilinear Movement, if the user tries to shift its movement the jutsu itself inhibits it and also it would be breaking the laws of physics, logics. And a chain reaction would occur to the user, if it shifts slightly its uniform movement and curves slightly, gravity's strain on the user and the speed will break bones, tore muscles, kill the cells inside the body, said reaction would occur in approximately .0000000000000000001 seconds, giving nothing of chance to reverse it, that's why the Hiraishin slightly creates a Chemical Movement Reaction each time is used. It{s referred as Chemical because once the hiraishin is used, it's effects can't turn back to what they were before the jutsu being used.

* * *

"You are crazy."

A loud voice echoed the hall where the Jonin sensei of the generation, the Hokage, The Elder Third and the Academy Instructor discussed something fragile. This year's Chunin Exams. The latter mentioned was vivid about his students, which were recently graduated, to participate in something so dangerous and to scale the latter even fast.

"I believe my genin are ready."

A silver-haired Cyclops spoke, known commonly as Hatake Kakashi an Elite Jonin of the Leaf Village. Since he agreed the other Jonin being Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai also agreed.

"Then it's made."

A blonde man got up and smiled to the Four Jonin of the Leaf village.

"So then, Twelve Genin are going to be the participants."

The Elder third got up and walked away, he was truly an strange elder, usually they staid in the offices with the Hokage yet, the old man seemed to be more vivid and energetic than usual. Youthful a certain jonin would say.

The Jonin knew that their genin were trained and trusted them, actually some of them are careless *cough* Kakashi *cough* Asuma *cough* yet they trusted in the abilities of their genin and they would do a fine performance since they are clan heirs, most of them of course.

.

-_Academy Building, 3 Floor room 1,-_

Many Genin were now taking the written test which consisted as Information Gathering test and not to be caught, many numbers were spoken yet the Genin From Konoha, Otogakure, Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure and Amegakure managed to pass the test easily; the protocor was a man of considerable height called Morino Ibiki, which was rather interesting individual in Naruto's eyes.

To the blonde these exams had more in it than they thought.

A silver haired guy with the scent of Ammonia and Plants appeared before the genin, revealing to the blonde that there are more people with scientific knowledge than him and then another genin appeared with aqua green eyes, without pupil, again something else to look up at.

'It seems these are the left-overs.'

The protocor thought before grinning, maybe he could juice some more out of the kids.

When he spoke, a red-haired girl spoke and gave everyone a boost of confidence. No surprise it was the Fourth Hokage's son the one that gave an inspiring pep-talk to boost the others. After the pep-talk the protocor gave up. There was nothing else to do for them here.

"You…You pass."

In that moment, the window was cracked and a purple haired woman entered dressed rather unnormal and with a big-wide banner.

**The SEXY and SINGLE Mitarashi Anko**

"Did all these really passed? I swear you're turning soft Ibiki."

"They are a rather strong batch."

"I'm going to cut them in half."

The conversation between both was halted as the purple haired woman with spiked-ponytail immediately gave orders.

"Okay Maggots, Follow me."

* * *

'This won't be good.'

Uzumaki Naruto thought as they were now in front of the forest of death, everybody were now ready to enter. The Protocor started explaining about the exam, being a survival test they were left in the hands of the forest alone in the hunt for either a Heaven Scroll or Earth Scholl depending on which you have. Anything was valid even killing, this made some get on edge and others try to digest it. For him, it was a bit of both, yet he has been preparing all this way to do it. After they were being given a scroll, which was a Heaven Scroll they were left in the search for an Earth Scroll.

Team Eight consisted of Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura were left on a gate and after the gate was opened, they were now inside the forest.

"We must develop a code between ourselves so anyone who tries to use henge as anyone of us won't know the code. So, anything in particular?"

"I know, which were the three jutsu needed to pass the academy test?"

Naruto nodded, not all the nations had the same requirements and Konoha only required those three jutsu for the eam while others made other type of exams.

They started to jump trees, since the distance between teams were considerate, they didn't had any problems on their first kilometers. Now, they were inside the very forest.

Going down to surface, Uzumaki Naruto was followed b his teammates Kiba and Sakura.

"Now, we need a strategy to assault other teams in non-lethal beheading. Yet if things turn complicated, we'll have to make damage."

The blonde spoke as they nodded before continuing, screams were heard and Naruto could see the fright in Sakura and certainly on Kiba. The blonde stopped and knelt down.

"I won't let you two be hurt."

Kiba was surprised and so does sakura, they looked at him in al attention as he was concentrated.

"It will be a cold day in hell before any of us gets hurt. Since I'm the mind of this team, I must try to be firm."

Shaking the nervousness away and trying to control the adrenaline, the blonde got up and the team continued to jump tree branches.

* * *

A team from Takigakure started to check genin teams.

"I heard a team of girls taught by Yuhi Kurenai a recently graduated Jonin. They're an easy target."

A bulky teenager with spiked black hair spoke, being answered by a boy with long black straight hair, his aqua green pupil-less eyes glowing with a certain gleam.

"We'll go in search of that team, apply the common strategy."

Said teenager spoke his orders and they jumped into the trees.

* * *

-_Kilometers far from Team Eight's Location, Team Ten, half an hour after being targeted-_

"So Shikamaru?"

A platinum blonde haired girl spoke as the Nara just staid where he was.

"Something's odd."

The Nara expressed and immediately he turned to his back, it was a kunai with an explosive note.

* * *

-_Team Eight-_

An explosion echoed and a scream was heard, Akamaru's and Kiba's ears rung. "That voice was familiar."

Immediately the blonde requested the scroll from sakura and he did a sequence of hand-seals. He passed his hand over the scrolls and immediately there were three scrolls not one. Taking one he looked at both.

"I'm going to check that distress, Kiba you protect sakura with your life and search reinforcements. I think Shikamaru's team is in peril since they were placed on the gate just some mere kilometers after ours. And if you get the chance on a earth scroll, don't hesitate, open them…and tell whoever appears that there may be an Earth Grudge Fear user in search for hearts in this very forest. If you are assaulted and think you can't go against them, use this. It will give you all the advantage, beware and when the gas is leaked, don't breathe it."

Getting a erlenmeyer flask with a cork tightly sealed he gave it to kiba that nodded. The Blonde immediately marched away leaving Kiba and Sakura to their own devices.

* * *

"troublesome…"

Shikamaru groaned as he opened his eyes and heard Ino scream for help, even though the help wouldn't arrive anytime soon. The Nara opened his eyes, he was trapped inside a net, he tried to reach for his kunai but when he attempted to move he felt some electrical shocks course through his body. He turned to see Chouji just like he is and with a man guarding him. Turning to Ino, she was tied with her naked back on a tree.

She was a sobbing and tearing mess.

'Kuso.'

Those were the Nara's thoughts, why did it have to be his team. These were certainly not genin though. He turned away not wanting to see it arrive anytime soon.

"It's a shame."

A black haired genin with aqua-blue pupil-less eyes grinned as he tried to remember the visage of his fifth victim, she was a developing teenager, probably twelve or thirteen; standing before him in only a innocent and cute light purple bra and panties. The girl was a sobbing mess.

"However, you'll be more useful to me than you'll ever be to your team."

The black haired genin grinned as black thread appeared from inside his arm and his body started to move abnormally.

*thud*

*thud*

Turning, he saw his teammates unconscious, each one of them with a senbon on their necks, only acupuncture experts would know of such spots.

The Kusagakure Genin Grinned.

"So, even Body Erasers come to the party!? ITERESTING!"

The Kusagakure Genin screamed with the maniac gleam on his eyes.

"I wouldn't try to check their vitals, the venom already went to their heads and to their hearts."

A voice spoke and the Kusagakure Genin chuckled.

"Come one whoever you are, I know you aren't a genin. You're more than that, maybe you'll convince in ditching the girl for you."

Out of the woods appeared a pale blonde haired boy with twin bangs framing both sides of his head. Although his face was stoic, he actually had adrenaline rushing through his veins and his heart thumbed a million per second.

"This is between you and me so, they'll go free."

The Kusagakure genin smirked.

"Good deal, I'm waiting."

The blonde genin immediately used a kunai to free Ino, that immediately hugged after being freed and used his shoulder to tear her sorrows away.

'Warm.'

Those were the blonde's thoughts before he took out a senbon, this one had a white circle on it, so it was clean, no venom of any on it. Pinching a nerve of her neck gently and slightly she drifted into unconsciousness. He took out a towel enough to cover her chest and cut the bindings that trapped Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Which scroll you have?"

"Earth."

Shikamaru answered and he nodded.

"Search for Kiba and Sakura, this is our real scroll. Had it in hopes you had an earth scroll, when you meet them, open both and tell kiba to tell the one that appears what I told him."

He told him and Shikamaru turned towards the Kusagakure Genin that had black threads protruding from his body in such gruesome ways.

"Okay, Chouji."

Both marched away and now the blonde was left with the Kusagakure Genin.

"If I not impose; may I ask how many hearts you have."

The Kusagakure Genin smirked and did a fake blush.

"Oh, how deep. I've got two pairs. I wait you're in for a ride."

The blonde Uzumaki sighed, maybe using one of the two nuclei he had acquired wasn't a bad idea. He packed with it if an emergency surged, and he knew that with this guy it was really going to be needed.

* * *

_-A mile and a half of distance, an hour later-_

Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji and an unconscious Ino were on the run to the tower, but they couldn't handle it.

Shikamaru knew that sometimes missives needed to be disobeyed for things to go on smoothly.

Immediately Shikamaru opened both scrolls and smoke appeared.

A red-haired jonin with her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing jonin clothing with a sword strapped on her side was ready for action (RTN Kushina).

"Why are you not at the tower?"

"Kushina-sama."

Kiba screamed thanking heavens that the Hokage's wife were the ones that summoned them. She turned towards Ino that had only a tower covering her and she turned to the Nara, putting him the pressure of chosing the rightful words to explain it.

"Naruto told me to tell you that an Earth Grudge Fear user in search for hearts is in this very forest."

Kushina gasped, immediately concern for her son was on her face.

"A team of three genin from Kusagakure surprised us with an explosive tag. I woke up to see Ino tied to a tree and someone speaking about a plan and hearts. When someone managed to knock out two of the three using senbon, the Earth Grudge Fear user and Naruto were left alone as I brought ino here."

Shikamaru ended the briefing when Sakura's scroll disappeared yet Kiba's remained.

Kiba opened it and started to read.

**To the reader;**

**We shouldn't have entered this chunin eams, yet it was planned from the very beginning to be planned, a day before the entrance, out Jonin sensei acted strange. They were trapped inside a Genjutsu. This might be related to a Konohagakure Genin named Yakushi Kabuto, that arrived to the first scene of the exams with cinformation about almost every participant, also the scent of Ammonia and snakes makes me suspicious that there might be someone big behind this.**

**Also, on the first phrase a genin with pupil-less aqua blue eyes appeared, that immediately was a gave-out of Earth Grudge fear since it alters the bodily structure to made someone partially immortal. **

**I recommend an immediate report to ANBU and The Hokage, this scheme is already up…we'll have to act up as the oblivious. There might be a chance for ANBU to assault this Takigakure ninja.**

The genin were surprised, the blonde had time to write this before they entered to the forest of death and pass it to the adequate authorities.

"Okay, come here."

The red-haired woman spoke and they approached towards her, the seal glowed and the genin disappeared.

In a blink of an eye they were at the tower yet the Red-haired woman wasn't with them.

No doubt, our blonde Uzumaki has saved countless of lives.

* * *

"You're good. You managed to kill two of my hearts with the rasengan. Yet that strategy won't work. My last two hearts are Futon and Katon. So, let's see how you fair."

The two masts took shapes of bodies and started launching jutsu at the Blonde that tried to hide behind the trees. Naruto hide behind the tree as the combination of Katon and Futon was fatal to the enemy of the bearer.

'Shit, I've got two hearts to decimate."

* * *

"ANBU!"

The foruth hokage ordered as the agents were now summoned and their mission was clear, aid Genin Uzumaki Naruto in defeating an Earth Grudge Fear User.

* * *

Naruto rushed and the combined Katon was evaded thanks to his vector-based ability he jumped and did a cascade kick, the mask opened it's mouth and he shoved a big erlenmayer fask with nitroglycerin inside it's mouth and took out a explosive note with a big blast radius and tried to jump away but the results were immediate.

**KABOOM**

He collided with a tree and fell flat out to the surface.

Getting up, the jiongu user grinned and got into stance, the back threads protruding as they expressed his clear anger.

"Your heart will make up for the ones that died, PREPARE FOR DEATH!"

* * *

Almost all teams arrived; even team seven arrived with team ten. The third part of the test was going to begin in short time and Naruto must not to loose it.

* * *

The blonde Ninja without thinking pushed a button and threw a capsule, a moment after it was thrown he threw a kunai. Making a run for it, the capsule opened revealing a spherical shaped atomic nucleus of uranium…the genin was about to follow the blonde but then it happened. The kunai grazed the ball of uranium creating a devastating effect.

The blonde ran since the atomic nuclei had quite the radius of radiation.

* * *

Naruto arrived o the tower just in time, hyperventilating as he surprised all the genin. How did he make it, who knows? The good thing was that he was okay, and that he was undamaged by the atomic blast. The Special Jonin escorted the genin to the last test of the Chunin exams were they met another protocor.

By now the ANBU were dispatched after the Hokage reported that the blonde was safe, yet however no one insisted in recovering the body. The Third part of the exams will be a sequence of Preliminary Fights since there were still quite a few contestants on the field. To the blonde this wasn't new since there was still a considerate amount of participants on the field, what surprised many was that the already experienced Kabuto retired from the competition, another heads-up to his already suspicious appearance and also to his report given to the authorities.

As the rules were explained, the protocor set the first match for Sasuke against Yoroi Akado.

(The First three battles go as the Canon, here the battles start to change)

On the screen the names immediately appear.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Tenten**

"Would Uzumaki Naruto and Tenten come to the arena."

* * *

**And I'VE RETURNED boys, I've been waiting for this since my laptop was repaired, it took sometime but I'm back to stay.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
